Sammy Keyes: All grown up
by natalie208
Summary: This is when Casey and Sammy are married.and then Sammy gets pregnant. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Telling

this is my fiirst sammy keyes fic. i love sammy/casey so i decide to wrote a fic. i don't know if it is a one-shot or if i am gonna continue it. that depends on the reviews.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room when, I heard the front door slam as Casey walked in.

I went into panic mode. What am I gonna say? What will he say? Would he get mad?

I am so nervous right now. Its not even funny. I have done millions of dangerous things when I was younger without being scared and I am scared of telling my husband that I am pregnant.

I was so surprised. I mean, we've only been married for a year and we are pretty young. He's 24 and I am 23.

"Hey Sams" Casey said before giving me a light kiss on the lips.

He is the only person who can call me Sams without being murdered.

_OK Sammy , just tell him. He loves you, he won't leave you. Just say it_

"Casey, can you sit down?" I asked him.

"Ummm, sure." He said looking confused. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?

He sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Yeah I am fine" I reassured him.

He sat there waiting patiently for me to say something.

"Ummm, I don't know how to say this." I said looking down playing with the hem of my shirt.

He looks at me, with those gorgeous chocolaty eyes, waiting for me to continue.

"I am... pregnant" I mumble.

If he hadn't been sitting so close, he wouldn't have heard it.

I look up at him.

He looks shocked. His eyes are wide and he is not saying anything.

_He isn't happy about the baby. He hates me and now he is gonna leave me. _

All of a sudden, he looks at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Seriously?" he asks.

I nod.

"Thats amazing!!!" he exclaims. "Thats awesome. I am gonna be a father.. a dad. You are pregnant. Wow, a..baby!!"

Suddenly, he picks me up and starts kissing me everywhere.

He's laughing and I start laughing too because we are gonna have a baby!

A baby!!

Wow.

* * *

I thought that this isn't the best fic. it is kinda short. but plsss review. i promise if u review that the next ones will be better.

SOOO...... PLS **REVIEW**


	2. Baby Names

this is the second chap. just a drabble.

* * *

Baby Names

Casey: "What should we name our baby?"

Sammy: "Relax, we have more than 8 months to think about baby names"

Casey: "Sammy, we have to be prepared for this. We can't just put this off to the last minute"

Sammy: "sure we can"

Casey: "what do you think of Mercedes for a girl?"

Sammy: "Casey, I will not name my baby after a car"

Casey: "But its a nice car."

Sammy: "next name please"

Casey: "How about.....Willow!"

Sammy: "Isn't that a tree?"

Casey: " I can't help it. I just want our baby to have a unique name."

Sammy: "Well, I don't"

Casey: Fine! How about.....Natalia?

Sammy: "Nope. Sounds too much like Natalie. I think that was the girl that stalked you everywhere for a whole year"

Casey: "True."

Sammy: "Casey? How about Elizabeth?"

Casey: "too long."

Sammy: "oh and I suppose Mercedes is a short name."

Casey: "wow you get pretty mean when you are in your condition"

Sammy: "I am PREGNANT!! Not in a condition."

Casey: "Sammy, I didn't mean it. I swear"

Sammy: "OK, I am gonna ignore your idiotic statement."

* * *

Casey: "I'll go get the baby naming book."

Sammy: "You do that"

Casey (flipping through the book): "How about CHRYSTANTHEMUM.?"

Sammy: "NO!"

Sammy: "How bout Danielle?"

Casey: "Sammy. Where's your creativity and imagination?"

Casey: "I say we name her.....IVY!!"

Sammy: "I will not name our child after a poisonous plant."

Casey: "How come you get to have the final say?"

Sammy: "Because I am the one carrying the baby in my stomach for nine months."

Casey: "ok fine"

Sammy: "I really like Amethyst."

Casey: Thats a stone. My baby will not be named after a stone."

Sammy: "Hennreita?"

Casey: "She's gonna be teased forever!"

Sammy: "Fine Casey!. How bout Gwendolyn?"

Casey: "You really want our baby to live a horrible life, Don't you?"

Sammy: "I also like.....London?"

Casey: "Thats a city."

Sammy: "well, whats wrong with a city?"

Casey: "EVERYTHING"

Sammy: "ok.. I got it....CANDI!"

Casey: "nope"

Sammy: "Ughhh"

Casey: "This is hard."

Sammy: I got it.... Jordan."

Casey: "is that a guy name or a girl?"

Sammy: "that's the beauty of the name, it could be both."

Casey: " Nope, I don't want my baby's gender to be questioned."

Casey: "I like MARY!!"

Sammy: "MARY??"

Casey: "yes! MARY!!"

Sammy: " I don't think so."

Casey: "why are we only thinking about girl names. What if the baby is a guy?"

Sammy: "OH BROTHER!!"

* * *

thats the second chap. hoped u liked it. pleeeaaassse revieww!!!

p.s -if u could pls tell me some ideas for other chapters,i would love u forever!

PLEASE REVIEW!

_____xxxxxxxx________xxxxxxxx  
____xxxxxxxxxx______xxxxxxxxxxx  
___xxxxxxxxxxxxx___xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
___xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
____xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_____xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
______xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_________xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
___________xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_____________xxxxxxxxx  
______________xxxxxx  
_______________xxxx  
_______________xxx  
_xx  
_____________x


	3. What?

3rd CHAPTER!! Finally up. Sorry i didn't update for sooo long. SCHOOL! enuff said.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Marissa, it's me ..Sammy."

"Hey, Sammy. What's up?"

"Um.... I think it would be better if you came over and then I'll tell you what's up." I said.

"Ok, if you want me to come, I'll come over. I'll come in about 15 minutes." Marissa said.

"Ok, see ya." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Marissa is gonna come over then I am going to tell her about my pregnancy.

Me and Casey didn't tell anyone about it yet. It's been a week since I found out.

Casey and I both agreed that we'd like to keep it quiet for a week or so to just think about it.

I can't wait for Marissa to hear. She's gonna go crazy!!

Like the time I told her that I was engaged. She said that she couldn't believe that I would get engaged before her. And now I am pregnant before she even got married.

She should have gotten married a long time ago. She's been going out with this guy for nearly 3 years. His name is Jake and he is perfect for Marissa. But for some reason they didn't get married yet.

I still talk to Dot and Holly but not as much anymore. They are still in Santa Martina while me and Marissa moved a little bit farther from there. But Santa Martina is still like 20 minute ride from here, so we still talk and meet up.

It's good that we are so close to Santa Martina because then me and Casey can visit Grams and Hudson; and Casey's dad and stepmom.

"Sammy! Where's my t-shirt?" Casey yelled.

"Which one?" I yelled back.

"The red one that I really like." He replied. I could hear him walking down the stairs.

He walks into the living room without a shirt on.

I've seen him shirtless countless times, How do you think I got pregnant?

But looking at him still gives me that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

That should not be happening; I mean we are married for like a year now.

I just wanted to go make-out with him right there---

DING DONG

"Marissa's here" I said.

"Oh, I never knew she was coming over." Casey said.

"Oh I just called her like two seconds ago." I explained.

"Let me go grab a shirt before I meet Marissa"

"Ok"

I walk towards the front door. I open it and there is Marissa.

"Hey!!" I said ecstatically.

"Hi." She replied smiling.

"Come in" I said as I stepped aside to let her in.

We walk towards the kitchen and I sit down. Marissa grabs herself a glass of water and sits down.

"So.. tell me what you wanted to tell me. I can't handle suspense." Marissa says.

"Yeah...ok" but before I could tell her, Casey walks in.

"Hey Marissa." Casey says while walking towards the fridge.

"Hey Casey"

"Sooo.. back to your news Sammy."Marissa says.

"Oh yeah..well.. I am Pregnant."I said.

"You're PREGNANT!!" Marissa squeals.

"Yeah!!" I reply grinning.

She gets up from her seat and hugs me to death while squealing loudly.

Casey just looks at us weird. I think he go kind of used to Marissa over the years.

After she settles down, she bombards me with questions.

I answer all of them.

"Did you tell anyone yet?" She asks.

"No, only you, me and Casey know."

"When are you going to tell everyone?" She says.

"We decided that when we have that Family picnic then we are going to announce the news." I explain.

"Is everyone going to be there?" Marissa asks.

"Yeah. Everyone we know!" Casey answers.

"Is Heather gonna be there?" Marissa says.

"Probably" Casey grumbles.

"What???" I scream.

* * *

There it is the 3rd chapter!!! hope u enjoyed it. I would LOVE to hear ur thoughts on it.

Pls pls pls pls REVIEWW!!!!


	4. Chapter quatre

THE NEXT CHAPTER. hope u like it!!!!!

and thnx 4 everyone who reviewed!!! i love u..... and the rest of u who didn't review.... well i m very disappointed and sad :*( haha i m such an exagerator.. but still review!!

* * *

Oh MY GOD!!

"WHAT?" I screamed again.

I don't usually scream but this was a different matter. And the hormones weren't helping either.

"You didn't BOTHER telling me?" I screamed at Casey.

"Well, umm...I just thought that it wasn't that important." He mumbles. I can tell that he is scared of me. When I get mad I can be pretty intimidating.

"You're not dumb Casey. You DID know that heather being there was important." I said trying to calm myself down.

"Sammy, I am _really _sorry but I didn't want you to be mad."

"Oh and I am _really_ happy now." I said getting madder. Apparently calming myself down didn't work.

"Well...i'll just be going then." Marissa said trying to slip away.

I wanted to tell her to stay but screaming at Casey was taking up my energy.

Marissa slowly slips by and heads towards the door. She walks out and locks the door slowly.

"Look what you did... Marissa just walked out." I said to Casey.

"Sammy, I really don't think it's my fault." He said turning a little red with anger.

Look at what I did. I just got mad at Casey for no reason. It's not his fault that his sister is my sworn enemy.

I am officially the worst wife EVER.

"I didn't mean to yell. I just..I don't know. I just got soo angry for no reason." I said.

"Ughh..I must be the worst wife ever. I feel soo bad. I really didn't mean it." I could feel myself tear up.

Casey comes and wraps his arms around my waist. I bury my face into his chest and cry.

_Why am I crying? I never cry this much._

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's just the hormones. I know you didn't mean it." He says to me.

"Still it's not an excuse." I reply still crying .

"Sammy, it's okay."

I must have the best husband in the world. He still loves me after all the screaming I did. I love him so much.

"I love you." I say to Casey.

"I know, and I love you too."

After I had calmed down a bit, Casey and I were trying to decide what to do about the 'Heather issue' while I was cuddled against Casey's chest.

"But Casey, she's gonna ruin everything. She'll probably murder me or something." I whine.

"Ok, I know she's horrible but she won't do something that bad." Casey says to me as he runs his fingers though my hair.

"You never know. Remember when she like jumped on me when she found out we were dating"

"She was young back then, now she's older and more mature" Casey said.

"She still hates me" I said.

"But Sammy, you need to relax. She is not gonna do anything. I won't let her." He says.

Casey is very protective of me, so I am not worried about her hurting me. I am worried about her being there and ruining everything for me by saying something stupid. And _then_ she'll kill me.

"Why do we even have to go and tell everyone? Can't we keep it a secret?" I ask him.

"And how long would we be able to keep it a secret before everyone figures out. It's gonna be pretty hard when you start showing."

"ughhh! I hate your sister. Why did you have to have such an evil sister? Couldn't you have picked another sister?"

_Yeah, I probably sounded like a little kid. But I didn't care. _

"I didn't really have a choice in that matter; otherwise I would have picked someone better." He said smiling a bit.

"When do we have to go?"

"tomorrow"

_Great....._

* * *

hope u liked it. review!!

flames are welcome!!!!!!! atleast ur wasting ur time on telling me how stupid this chapter is.


	5. Chapter Cinq

Sorry….sorry…sorryy. I was soo busy.

Sorrrrryyyyyyy! I swear it's been a year and half since I updated.

My reasons for not updating:

Laptop breaking Exams Homework Drama -.- lazyness Olympics Playoffs Exams

Honestly, whoever invented school was a douchebag.

And now it's SUMMER. Which means no school = no work = free time to write

***so the new Sammy keyes book is coming out in October, 2010. AAAHHH! Excited!

and Wendelin Van Draanen said that "Cammy" fans will be ecstatic to see what happens.

*fangirl squeal*

* * *

"Sammy, Are you ok?" Casey asked me again. We were walking through our front door to get to the car. Today was the day we were going to announce my pregnancy to the whole family. Driving to Casey's dad's house has never been more frightening.

"Yeah, Casey, I am fine. No need to worry, I can take care of myself." I said. He was going to act extra-protective today. He was always over-protective when it comes to me and his sister. I remember when we were younger and there would be problems with Heather. And he always felt the need to play the knight in shining armor that I really didn't need.

"You know Sammy, we don't HAVE to do this" He said while turning on the car.

"Casey….just relax. I am not going to die or anything. Heather doesn't scare me, she never did."

Yes, she's mental but I can handle her. I've met a lot of insane physcopaths in my life. What's the worst she can do? She can't possibly murder me….hopefully.

Heather wasn't the only thing I was worried about. How do you tell your friends and family that you're pregnant? Do you just randomly pop it in a conversation? Or make a huge announcement? I've only ever seen this happen in movies. And what will everyone say? Would they be happy? Or mad?

_Oh god! I'm so nervous. I'm never nervous. _

"I'm nervous," I said out loud.

Casey laughed.

_Idiot. _

"I never thought I'd see the day when THE Sammy Keyes was nervous," Casey said to me.

_Oh, how supportive._

I glared at my grinning husband.

"Funny," I said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm hilarious," he retorted.

Bloody arrogant husband. (A/n: hehe…i was reading harry potter. And I had to use 'bloody')

"You know, no one's going to murder you or anything. I'm pretty sure Dad and Anna would be ecstatic. They've always wanted grandchildren," Casey said reassuringly.

Anna was Casey's step-mom. She and Casey's dad got married a couple of years after Warren stopped seeing my mom. Thank-god for that, or else me and Casey would be related. Ew! And anyways, Anna is fifty times better than my mom. I loved Anna; she was kind to everyone, always smiling and willing to help anyone. Casey and Anna are almost as close as a real mother and son. She was more of a mother to Casey than Candi ever was.

"We're almost there. No time to be nervous now,"

_Lovely _

I've always loved the Acostas' house. It was _huge_, but it had this nice, homey feeling to it. Casey's dad had just recently bought it. Right after he made a decent amount of money working in movies. He wasn't a big superstar but he still was in a couple of hit movies.

We soon pulled up in the massive drive-way. There were quite a few cars already parked there. Why are there so many people here? Don't they have something better to do? Like mowing their lawn or going to the dentist. I mean, isn't their dental hygiene more important than a family get-together?

"Ready?" Casey asked as he took the keys out of the ignition (A/n: is that how u say it?)

_Uhhh…No!_

"Yeah. sure,"

I opened the car door and stepped out. I walked towards Casey and grabbed his hand.

"I love you so much," Casey said, brushing my hair out of my face. I felt my heart beat just a little faster.

I looked up into his warm, chocolaty eyes and lightly pressed my lips against his.

"I love you too, so _so _much," I said after I pulled back.

Casey grinned. "Well, let's get going then"

Hand in hand, we marched towards the door. I felt like walking towards my doom. Like walking into a war zone. Yep, that's exactly how I felt. Casey rang the doorbell and we heard the ringing echoing through the house. Waiting for someone to open the door is torture. How long can it possibly take to open the door?

Just as I was about the knock down the door myself (_not really_), Anna swung the door open.

"Sammy! Casey!" She exclaimed before she nearly suffocated me with a hug.

"Hey Anna, I haven't seen you in a while," I managed to get out. Ahh…you gotta love her.

Then she turned towards Casey and hugged the life out of him too. When she finally let him go, she led us into the house.

There were people everywhere; some were watching TV, some eating and some just talking. Why does Casey have such a big family?

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

I was talking to Casey's Aunt Bertha when I heard a shriek. Everyone stopped talking and looked towards the source of the noise. Walking in through the door was – you guessed it– _Heather_. Typical Heather- always trying to make the dramatic entrances.

She shrieked again and practically jumped on some poor boy. I think his name was Robbie or Bobby. Well, whoever he was, he looked shocked to be mauled by Heather.

"Ronnieee! It's so great to see you! It's been too long" She squealed. So that was his name-Ronnie.

The poor guy was too shocked to respond, so Heather started to jabber non-stop about herself instead. I don't think she'll ever get tired of talking about herself. What a little self-centered brat.

"I never understood Heather; always trying to be the centre of attention. Pretty pathetic if you ask me," said Aunt Bertha, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I never really liked her. She has the world's biggest ego," I replied back. She doesn't need to know what I really think of Heather.

"You know, I'm noticing something different about you today. I don't know what it is though," she said looking at me strangely.

Oh god. I knew this was gonna happen. It happened in all the movies. She probably thought that I had some type of 'glow' to me. Apparently al pregnant women do.

"Hehe, it's probably just my new eyeliner. It makes me look very different," I replied nervously.

_Awkward. _

Suddenly, someone plopped down next to me and grumbled loudly. I turned away from Aunt Bertha to see Casey with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, worried.

"She has to come and ruin the day doesn't she?" He answered bitterly.

"She's Heather, what else can you expect from her?"

"I guess. You know, she's glaring daggers at you right now," Casey told me.

"Typical. But knowing that I make her angry is somewhat comforting"

Casey grinned, "Agreed"

I look around and see her glaring at me from across the room. She isn't even trying to be discreet about it. When she sees me looking back at her, she turns around at starts talking to some person next to her. Gosh, sometimes I really wish I could chop her neck off.

"Dreaming about chopping her leg off?" asked Casey with a slight smirk on his face. He knew me too well.

I grinned at him, "Her neck, actually"

He chuckled and put his arm around my waist.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

After a couple of hours, I was exhausted. All that talking and eating was very tiring. I wanted to go home but we still had to announce the pregnancy. I just kept putting it off. I was kinda hoping that Heather would leave after a couple of hours but, she stayed. I really don't know how she's gonna take this. She's definitely not going to be happy for me. She hasn't even accepted the fact that I'm married to her brother. That's why she's always angry at family parties; she just can't accept that I'm part of her family.

I was starting to doze off in my chair so I decided to go get Casey before I fall asleep. I found him sitting on the sofa next to some other people I didn't know.

I took the seat next to Casey and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted; I don't think I can keep my eyes open for long," I whispered into his ear.

"Wanna go home?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"mmm..yeah," I mumbled.

"You are gonna asleep any second. I think we better just tell people about the baby now, before you nod off," Casey said.

I groaned. I really thought that we might not have to do that today.

"Now?"

"Yepp, gotta get it over with," he explained.

And with that he got off the couch and gestured for me to get off the couch too. I miserably got off the couch. I really hated him.

He cleared his throat and loudly said, "Hey Everyone!"

People all around the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Now that I have all your attention. Sammy and I would like to announce something," Casey said while putting his arm around my waist.

He looked down at me to indicate to me to start speaking.

Oh hell no. I refuse to say anything. Nope. He was the one that wanted to announce it.

I gave him my 'you-best-say-something-or-I'll-rip-your-vocal chords-out' look. But he still didn't say anything. People were beginning to look impatient. _Oh Crap._

"umm…well..you see….I'm kinda ….well….pregnant." I managed to stutter out.

_Awkward silence. _

Well…..excuse me while I go hide behind a sofa.

And then _finally_ someone said, "A BABY?"

All of a sudden people were hugging me and congratulating us. We were bombarded with questions and advice. It was overwhelming but nice. I guess I was just nervous about nothing.

But finally, after a long while, everyone seemed to have calmed down slightly. I was glad everyone was so happy for us. Well…mostly everyone. There was still Heather.

I looked around at spotted her near the door. To say that she looked angry would be an understatement. She looked _infuriated. _She saw me staring at her and she stomped out of the room. I was the only one that noticed. _Why does she have to try and ruin everything?_

"What's the matter?" Casey asked. I probably lookedirritated.

"Nothing. I just need water," I lied. He didn't need to worry about her.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"I can't BELIEVE you," someone shrieked behind me.

I turn around and –surprise, surprise- it's Heather.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked calmly. I've learned that she hates it when she doesn't get a reaction from you.

"You RUINED my life. Ever since we were in school. AND then you had to marry my brother just as I thought I got rid of you. And now you're PREGNANT. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Well you know what Heather? Sometimes everything isn't about you. I didn't marry Casey to piss you off. Believe it or not, I actually love him. Why don't you just accept the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you. And not everything I do has to be about you"

And with that I walked away, leaving Heather standing there. I made my way back to where Casey was. I was really exhausted, I wanted to go home.

A couple of minutes later, we were driving back home.

"Now, wasn't that easy?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, it was"

* * *

So that's the chapter! Srry for the abrupt ending. I was tired.

I know I haven't updated in like forever. Please don't hurt me. I guess you can virtually kill me, something like *stabs pencil in throat*

So since I wrote such a loong chapter….i kinda deserve a review right?

And if you're like me and are too lazy to write a review. If you don't want to move your hand around the keyboard and type something then use these copy-paste-able reviews.

1. Good. Good. That was good.

2. That was comme ci comme ça (that's French for so-so)

3. That was horrible. Kindly jump off a cliff.

So my fellow lazy-heads, copy-pasting that wouldn't be too hard.

So please review, it'll make me happy.

I will write more, I promise. Because school ended. Freeedoommm =D


End file.
